1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A recording medium having an ink receiving layer provided on a resin-coated substrate obtained by coating a base material with a resin is known as a recording medium for conducting recording by an ink jet recording method or with a felt-tip pen. When such a recording medium is folded, the ink receiving layer may be peeled off in some cases. However, by providing uneven profiles on the surface of the substrate, adhesion between the substrate and the ink receiving layer can be strengthened to inhibit the peeling off of the ink receiving layer.
As a recording medium having uneven profiles on the surface of a substrate, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-246836 describes a recording medium regularly having five to ten dented and protruded forms in a distance of 3 mm on the surface of a resin-coated substrate, a center line average roughness of 2.5 μm or more, and a 10-point average roughness that is 4 times to times as much as the center line average roughness. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-296667 describes a recording medium having a 60-degree specular glossiness on the surface of 7% to 50% and having an ink receiving layer on a substrate having a center line average roughness of 1.0 μm to 5.0 μm. According to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-246836 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-296667, it is described that cracks of the ink receiving layer can also be inhibited.